Welcome to Star Fleet Academy Kindergarten
by Tigereyegirl123
Summary: Its the Voyager Crew, at 5 years old! Seven of Nine tries telling Knock Knock jokes, B'ellana has her red marker, Harry is a cry baby, and Janeway is a princess! Please Review!
1. To The Journey

**AN: Ok, I was totally sleeping, and I had this inspiration. So keep in mind, i wrote this in the middle of the night, and early in the morning, so there are probably some errors. I'm not making fun of voyager, i completely love it. If you want more, please review!**

**Dedication: I dedicated this story to my friends, and I used their names in it. :D **

"Welcome to Star Fleet Academy Kindergarten! I am Ms. Rodon Del Castillo, but you may call me Miss Ashley. We have many fun things planned for today, so please take a seat around the circle!" the peppy teacher called out.

**--Circle Time--**

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed B'ellana, shoving Harry Kim on the floor, who began to cry.

"Please, keep your hands to yourself children!" Miss Ashley chirped.

Tom and Vorik were in the back, arguing over who gets to sit next to B'ellana.

"But I like her more! She's pretty!" Tom whined.

"It is illogical for you to sit next to her. I am the more suitable choice." Vorik stated.

"I don't even know what that means!!" Tom yelled, and pushed Vorik into Tuvok, who glared at him menacingly.

Katy Janeway walked up and sat next to B'ellana.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!? NOW NEITHER OF US CAN SIT THERE!!" Tom screamed.

"It is NOT my FAULT" Vorik snapped.

"Hey 'Lanna! Wanna color with me after circle time?" Katy smiled.

"Ya! That sounds great!" B'ellana replied.

"Listen up kids!" Miss Ashley clapped. "Today is a very fun day. We have 4 different stations set up. We have coloring, building blocks, 'house', and dress up. You may go to your stations now. Nap time is at 'Oh-Twelve-Hundred'!"

**--At The Stations--**

Harry Kim was building a castle out of blocks.

"You're a nerd, Harry!" B'ellana laughed, and kicked down his castle, while walking with Katy to coloring.

Harry cried.

"What color do you want to use 'Lanna?" Katy asked happily.

"Red. It's my favorite." B'ellana snapped.

Tom walked over and snatched the red marker from B'ellana's hand.

"I want red B'ellana. Pick another color." He said smugly.

**--To put a long story short--**

Tom was sitting in the corner while Ms. Ashley used the Dermal Regenerator to heal the huge black shiner on his eye.

Harry Kim was…crying.

Katy and B'ellana were coloring.

**--What now!?--**

Neelix is playing house with Kes. A little girl with blond hair and a metal fragment for an eyebrow approaches them.

"Hi!" Neelix chirps. "What's your name?"

"My designation is Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One." she stated coldly.

"That's a very nice name! Can I call you Seven? Your name is so long!" Neelix replied happily.

Seven looked confused.

"I-I supposed so." She said.

**--The Terror Begins--**

"I know lots of jokes! Do you want me to tell you one?" Neelix said.

"Humor is irrelevant." Seven retorted.

"No it's not! It's funny!!" He smiled. "People will like you better if you make them laugh! Here, borrow my joke book!" He replied.

He gave seven a small book with a clown on the front.

Seven stares at it for a few seconds, and then grabs it, then walks away.

**--Knock Knock--**

Seven is telling a joke to Harry Kim.

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?

"Harry"

"Harry who?"

"Harry up and answer the door!" Seven yells, with a big smile on her face.

Harry stares at her.

"But there's no one at the door!!" he whines, and run's away crying.

**--Dress Up--**

Kes was spinning around in a bright blue dress.

"You look very pretty Kes!" Katy exclaimed.

"Thank you!! Do you want a dress too?" Kes asked.

"Yes!"

Katy put on an electric pink dress, with a large bow in the back.

"Look at me! I'm a princess!" Katy yelled, spinning around with Kes.

**--Not Again--**

"Why Didn't The Dog Star have fun?"

"Um…I don't know, why?"

"Because he was too SIRIUS!!"

_(crickets)_

"No!! Your supposed to laugh!!" Seven complained.

**--Snack Time--**

"Gimme your cookie Harry!" B'ellana snapped.

"B-but, its chocolate chip!!" Harry whimpered.

"GIVE IT!!"

**--Please, Please Stop--**

Seven runs over.

"I have a good one!!" she yells excitedly.

"Ok, go ahead Seven" Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did the Robot cross the road?!"

"Uh, Why?"

"Because he was Carbon-Bonded to the chicken!!" Seven said, giggling hysterically.

"Um…"

**--Nap Time--**

"TOM! STOP POKING HARRY!" Ms. Ashley shouted.

**--Nap Time's Over--**

Ms. Ashley, scrubbing red marker mustaches off everyone's faces.

B'elanna's hiding in the playhouse.

"Hehehe…"

**--Bye Bye--**

Katy and Kes Hugging.

B'ellana 'pats' Tom on the back.

Tom goes flying.

Harry is, laughing??

Seven is pouting.

Ms. Ashley is thanking god, and considering suicide.

**Well I hope You like it! Right now its just this little story, but If you would like a pt. 2 or more, pleas leave a review telling me so! And maybe some ideas! I love when reviewers have great ideas. :D**

**Thank You!**


	2. Authors Note

**AN:**

Ok, well, I'm very bored so I think I'm gonna start working on Part 2. I am very suprised and happy about the amount of Hits I have, but a little dissapointed at the amount of review :(. Those of you who did review, thank you!! But how can I have so many Hits, but only 4 reviews (although I am very grateful to u guys who reviewed, this is not about you)! I would really appreciate it, you who is reading this now, to give me 10 seconds of your time to give me a bit of feedback, even if its just "Nice Story" or something!! :D

The Next Part Should be up soon!!

**-Becky**


End file.
